Nara and Sabaku's Valentine
by HiNatsu
Summary: Shikamaru Nara dan Sabaku no Temari bukan pasangan biasa. Masing-masing adalah pribadi yang unik dan kelihatan mustahil untuk disatukan. Meski begitu, mereka berhasil mempertahankan hubungan hingga lima bulan. Di perayaan hari jadi mereka yang kelima, dan kebetulan jatuh pada hari ini, apakah yang akan mereka lakukan untuk satu sama lain?


Shikamaru Nara dan Sabaku no Temari bukan pasangan biasa. Masing-masing adalah pribadi yang unik dan kelihatan mustahil untuk disatukan. Meski begitu, mereka berhasil mempertahankan hubungan hingga lima bulan. Di perayaan hari jadi mereka yang kelima, dan kebetulan jatuh pada hari ini, apakah yang akan mereka lakukan untuk satu sama lain?

**Nara and Sabaku's Valentine  
><strong>Author : HiNatsu  
>Pair : Shikamaru Nara x Sabaku no Temari<br>Genre : Romance, friendship, sedikit humor  
>Rated : T<br>Disclaimer : The characters are Masashi Kishimoto's, I just own the plot.

.

.

_**Konoha Junior High School – Kelas 9.2, 12 Februari 2014**_

Seorang gadis berambut _blonde _yang dikuncir empat asyik mencorat-coret bukunya dengan spidol warna-warni. Kelas sedang kosong sekarang. Wali kelas mereka, Hatake Kakashi, sedang ada keperluan. Gadis itu—Temari—melihat sekeliling kelas yang benar-benar riuh layaknya pasar ikan. Ya, riuh dengan bau amis yang berasal dari pemuda durian bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Temari melirik seorang pemuda yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Pemuda paling jenius satu kelas (atau mungkin sekolah) itu sedang membuat pulau sendiri di bangkunya. Pemuda ini dua tahun di bawahnya, namun dia mengambil kelas akselerasi bersama dengan Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Haruno Sakura. Temari tersenyum sebal. Meskipun Temari sangat, sangat menyukai sang nanas gosong, bukan berarti itu menghilangkan predikat 'menyebalkan' pada diri sang pemuda.

"Temari!"

Temari mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seorang gadis keturunan China yang cukup manis, Liu Tenten. Temari tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban sapaan Tenten tadi.

"Habis ini 'kan, tanggal 14. Kau sudah ada rencana dengan Shika?" tanya Tenten antusias.

"Hah? Maksudnya? Ada apa dengan tanggal 14?" Temari mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Demi _Kami-sama_, Temari!" Tenten berubah histeris. "Tanggal 14 Februari 'kan _anniversary_-mu yang ke 5! Lagipula, hari itu juga _Valentine_!"

"_Valentine.. Monthsary_.. Apapun itu aku tak peduli. Lagian si nanas itu juga tidak akan peduli," jawab Temari enteng.

"Temari! Jujur! Kau sudah berapa kali kencan sama Shika? Sudah pernah ciuman? Gandengan tangan? Pelukan? Sudah pernah dibelikan sesuatu? Atau kado?"

Dahi Temari berkedut lagi, seakan berpikir. Lalu dia mengangkat bahu sambil berkata, "Tidak, tidak pernah. Tapi kalau kencan sih, pernah. Kita kencan di toko buku."

Mata Tenten membulat tak percaya. "Astaga, Temari! Kalian tidak pernah melakukan apapun, dan-"

"Tapi aku pernah kencan!" potong Temari sewot.

"Lupakan soal kencan! Itu tidak bisa disebut kencan! Paling tidak kau harus agresif, dong! Kalau Shika bosan padamu, bagaimana?" Tenten sedikit melirik Ino yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

Temari mendengus sebal, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tumpukan buku paket yang dia sebar di mejanya. Temari menargetkan untuk mendapat nilai terbaik di ujian tahunan kali ini. "Aku mau belajar, Ten. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

'Ya, belajar. Tidak ada waktu untuk Valentino.. Balentino—ah apapun itu,' batin Temari, lalu menekuni bukunya.

_**Rumah Keluarga Sabaku – 12 Februari 2014**_

Temari menatap buku bukunya dengan tatapan jijik. Lama lama belajar membuat otaknya mendidih layaknya bubur. Alisnya naik sebelah saat mendengar suara gaduh pada dapur rumahnya.

Sesegera mungkin Temari mendatangi si biang kerok. Terlihatlah adik bungsunya, Sabaku no Gaara, sedang berjibaku dengan sesuatu yang seperti lumpur—Temari tidak tahu apa itu—dan bentuknya seperti tanah liat. Rambutnya kacau dan berantakan, dipenuhi sesuatu yang seperti lumpur itu—entah apa.

"Gaara, aku masih mau masak nastar isi nanas di dapur ini," komentar Temari sadis.

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengenaskan. Wajahnya tertutup abu warna hitam pekat, meskipun itu tidak menyurutkan jeritan FG&FC Gaara di luar sana.

"_Nee-san_," kata Gaara dengan suara serak (dan menyeramkan). "Ajari aku… bikin cokelat.."

Temari terbelalak. Dia menggosok telinganya untuk memastikan pendengarannya masih normal. "Kau mau apa? _Valentine? _ Bukannya _Valentine_ itu buat cewek?" tanya Temari takut, seandainya Gaara mengaku dia _transgender_ atau semacamnya.

"Bukan begitu, _Nee-san_. Aku hanya ingin memberikannya pada seseorang," ucap Gaara dengan muka bersemu _pink_. "Dan aku tidak mau gagal. Ayolah. _Nee-san_ juga capek 'kan, belajar terus?"

Temari bergidik takut. Sebenarnya dia berharap masih sempat mengambil kamera atau _handycam _atau sebagainya, karena sekarang adik bungsunya itu tengah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat langka. Gaara sedang ber-_aegyo_*!

"Lupakanlah wajahmu itu," Temari membuang muka. "Aku mau belajar."

Wajah mengenaskan Gaara tambah menyedihkan mengetahui sang kakak serius. Dia melirik buku resep di sebelahnya dengan tatapan tajam, seolah dia akan membakar buku itu dengan kekuatan laser dari matanya. Namun karena itu mustahil dan mata Gaara perih karena kering, buku itu selamat. Mungkin sang buku berterima kasih kepada _Kami-sama_ karena _author_ memutuskan untuk membuat _fic_ AU di sini.

Di dalam kamar, Temari merenung. Dia sudah muak dengan segala bangun matematika, rumus fisika, dan nama latin biologi, serta tempat- tempat dalam sejarah yang harus dihafalkannya. Dia mendengar gaduh disertai suara mengaduh pelan dari dapur. Hah, pasti adik manisnya itu sedang bekerja keras. Beruntunglah Matsuri. Tidak mudah membuat Gaara pontang-panting seperti ini.

Dan kemudian Temari terlonjak.

Adiknya yang notabene _cool_ saja bekerja keras untuk mengekspresikan kasih sayangnya. Lalu dia? Dan sekejap kemudian dia teringat ucapan Tenten tadi siang.

'_Paling tidak kau harus agresif, dong! Kalau Shika bosan padamu, bagaimana?'_

Jder! Benar! Dia tidak mau kalah dari Gaara!

Temari menuju dapur dengan semangat merdeka. Sekarang gantian Gaara yang merinding. Temari menyahut spatula dari tangan Gaara dan mengaduk cokelatnya.

"Hah! Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan? Masa' mengaduk begini saja masih keras, sih?" amuk Temari, menyiksa spatula itu dengan menghantamkannya pada cokelat Gaara yang sekeras batu.

_**Rumah Keluarga Sabaku – 12 Februari 2014, tengah malam**_

"Selesai! Tadaa! _Cokolatu homu made by _Sabaku!" seru Temari narsis dengan logat Inggris-nya yang belepotan.

"_Chocolate home made by_ Sabaku," koreksi Gaara. Temari mendelik sebal. Gaara pernah menjuarai olimpiade bahasa Inggris tingkat Konoha-Suna, jadi wajar saja lidahnya separuh Amerika-separuh Jepang.

"Sudahlah. Simpan, gih. Sekalian dengan lidah sok Amerika-mu itu," kata Temari yang dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh Gaara.

Temari merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal. Temari ingin membuat cokelat untuk Shikamaru juga.. tapi dia orang yang _antimainstream_. Cokelat.. sudah biasa. Apa ya makanan kecil yang mungil, lembut, namun manis? Tanpa memedulikan jam dinding yang menunjuk pukul sebelas malam, Temari membuka laptop-nya dan _browsing _mengenai kue kecil yang bisa dibuat sendiri.

"Bakpia.. apa itu?" Temari meng-klik sebuah _web_ yang mengatakan tentang jajanan khas Indonesia, tepatnya Jogjakarta, yang bernama bakpia.

"Oh.. jadi ini bisa diisi apa saja? Ah, ini baru _nggak mainstream_! Coba ini, ah!" Temari mengambil notes kecil di sebelahnya, mulai mencatat bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat bakpia. "Gampang deh, kelihatannya. Besok saja aku beli bahannya. Sekarang tidur saja."

Gadis itu mematikan laptopnya, mengangkat selimut menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya—kecuali kepala—dan segera terlelap.

_**Konoha Supermarket – 13 Februari 2014**_

"Mmm.. tepung, aku sudah punya tepung. Keju _cheddar_, ah, ini dia! Selai nanas.. mana selai nanas? Ini stroberi, jeruk.. Ah, maaf! Apa di sini ada selai nanas?" tanya Temari kepada seorang pegawai yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Maaf, stok selai nanas kami habis, Nona," jawab pegawai itu.

Temari mendesah kecewa. Itu artinya dia harus berjalan lagi menuju toko keluarga Akamichi untuk membeli selai nanas. Itu pun kalau selainya masih ada. Temari berhenti menggerutu, melanjutkan acara belanjanya.

"Waktunya mepet sekali. Untung besok tidak ada tugas," gumamnya.

_**Toko Keluarga Akamichi – 13 Februari 2014**_

"Chouza _jii-san_.. apakah selai nanasnya ada?" tanya Temari saat dia tiba di depan toko keluarga Akamichi.

"Selai nanas, ya.. ada kok, Temari-_chan_! Butuh berapa?"

"Emm… hmm.. satu toples saja, _jii-san_," kata Temari menimbang-nimbang. Resepnya tidak menyebutkan berapa takaran selai nanasnya. Tentu saja, karena Temari ingin _out of box_! Setelah membayar, Temari menuju rumahnya dengan senyum (menuju) kemenangan yang terus merekah di wajah cantiknya.

_**Rumah Keluarga Sabaku – 13 Februari 2014**_

Temari sudah bersiap dengancelemek ungu bergambar kucing yang dia dapat dari Kankurou sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas.

Pertama, Temari membuat adonan lapisan bakpia terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, dia membuat kulit bakpia-nya. Setelah merebus air untuk kulit bakpia, dia mencampurkan larutan gula yang sudah dicairkan lebih dulu.

Setelah matang, dia menggulung adonan sebesar uang koin dan setebal buku komik _shoujo_-nya. Temari mencampur keju _cheddar_ dan selai nanas sampai rata sebagai isian bakpianya.

"Hmm.. nanasnya kurang terasa.. kurasa kejunya terlalu banyak!" kata Temari setelah mencicipi sedikit nanas keju itu.

Setelah beberapa kali menambah dan mengurangi takaran selai nanas dan kejunya, Temari mengisi bakpia itu dan menutupnya.

Alangkah leganya Temari saat mengetahui dia tak perlu menggunakan oven untuk kue kecil ini. Terakhir kali dia memanggang kue ulang tahun Kankurou, kuenya gosong separuh dan memaksanya untuk membeli kue baru.

Temari memanaskan minyak di penggorengan. Setelah panas, dia menggoreng bakpia itu hingga berwarna kecokelatan. Setelah matang, dia mengangkat dan mendinginkan sepuluh bakpia ukuran _medium_ itu. Dia mengambil dua plastik segitiga, lalu mengisinya dengan sisa selai nanas dan _whipped cream_ sisa milik Gaara kemarin.

Temari menghias bakpia-nya dengan wajah malas khas Shikamaru. Kira-kira berbentuk seperti ini, '-_-'. Sesekali dia tertawa kecil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi putra Shikaku Nara itu saat menerima kadonya.

Temari menata bakpia-nya di sebuah kotak hitam. Sialnya, kotak itu hanya muat sembilan bakpia. Temari mencoba menumpuk bakpia-nya, namun kotak itu tak dapat ditutup. Kehabisan akal, akhirnya Temari memakan sendiri hasil masakannya.

"Hmm.. enak. Lumayan, sih," kata Temari, sedikit menetralisir kenarsisannya.

Kotak itu ditutup oleh Temari, dan diselesaikan dengan seuntai pita kuning dan sebuah kartu ucapan berbentuk rumah Spongebob. Hitam melambangkan warna rambut Shikamaru, sementara kuning adalah warna nanas, buah kesukaannya.

Iris _jade_ Temari melirik jam dinding. Pukul sepuluh malam. Temari tersenyum bahagia. Dia menyimpan bakpia itu di lemari es, dan pergi tidur. Baru kali ini dia sangat menantikan hari Jum'at, meskipun itu hari _free_, tapi ini kali pertama Temari sangat bahagia dengan datangnya hari Jum'at.

_**Konoha Junior High School – Kelas 9.2, 14 Februari 2014**_

Langkah lari kecil Temari membawanya ke kelas dengan cepat. Kelas serasa terlihat bersinar, dan pemuda terjenius di kelasnya itu terlihat seperti pangeran. Iya, ini memang hiperbola, namun Temari benar-benar merasakan itu. Bahkan dia sendiri meragukan kewarasannya.

"Shikamaru-_kun_," sapa Temari dengan senyum lebar.

"Ada apa? Aku tak punya waktu, kalau kau mau mengajak keluar," kata Shikamaru cuek.

Temari nyaris menghantam si nanas gosong jenius ini kalau saja da tidak ingat kerja kerasnya akan sia-sia kalau dia melakukan itu. "Shika, ini hari apa?"

"Kau bercanda? Ini hari Jum'at," jawab Shikamaru. "Kalau tidak penting, jangan mengganggu. Aku kurang tidur, nih."

Wajah Temari memanas saking marahnya. Dia melirik ke Tenten yang juga sedang harap-harap cemas. Hanya Tenten yang dia beritahu mengenai hal memalukan ini. Dan gadis China itu sangat setuju dengan rencana Temari.

"Nih!" kata Temari, meletakkan bakpianya di atas meja Shikamaru. "Buat kamu. _Happy anniversary_, ya. _Happy valentine_ juga."

"Hn. _Mendokusai_," Shikamaru melirik sekilas bakpia Temari, lalu melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Tenten langsung ambil tindakan dengan mengelus pundak Temari agar emosinya tidak meledak di depan nanas gosong pemalas, tapi jenius serta tidak peka ini.

_**Konoha Junior High School – Kelas 9.2, 14 Februari 2014, pulang sekolah.**_

Hari ini cuacanya buruk, seburuk suasana hati Temari. Kemarin dia sudah bersusah payah membuat makanan yang bahkan belum pernah dicicipinya untuk mengesankan Shikamaru, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan '_mendokusai_' miliknya. Temari menghentakkan kakinya keras, nafasnya memburu saking marahnya.

"Oi."

Temari mengenal pemilik suara ini. Pasti Shikamaru. Namun saat ini dia benar benar _badmood_. Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau dia hanya menganggap suara itu sebagai angin lalu.

"Oi. Sa-ba-ku no Te-ma-ri!" Shikamaru menepuk pundak Temari, namun ditepis gadis cantik itu dengan kasar.

"Apa, Tuan Jenius?" tanya Temari ketus.

Shikamaru hanya mengeluarkan bakpia Temari yang masih utuh, bahkan kartu ucapannya masih tergantung di pita. "_Arigatou_."

Temari tersenyum singkat, lalu menyilangkan tangannya lagi. Shikamaru mendengus, menarik tangan gadis Sabaku itu, mengajaknya menuju ribuan titik air yang jatuh.

"He… hei! Shika!" Temari menjerit.

"Sini," Shikamaru menunjuk bangku di taman belakang sekolah mereka. Temari mengikuti Shikamaru, duduk di bangku itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari.

"Nih," Shikamaru memberikan kotak kado kecil berwarna ungu dengan pita kuning. "_Happy anniversary_."

Temari tersenyum, lalu membuka kotak tersebut. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya tersenyum lebar saat dia melihat gantungan ponsel bertuliskan 'S' berwarna perak di dalam kotak itu. "Ini.. gantungan _couple_?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang merah padam karena malu. "Ini punyaku," katanya mempertontonkan ponsel hitamnya, ada gantungan berwarna senada, bentuk sama, dengan inisial 'T'.

"_Arigatou_, Shikamaru-_kun_!" seru Temari, memakaikan gantungan itu pada ponselnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, sewajarnya seorang pemalas bisa tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kasih apa, sih?"

"Oh, itu," kata Temari. "Itu namanya bakpia."

"Bakpia?"

"Ya, bakpia itu jajanan khas Indonesia. Tapi, isinya sudah kuganti. Coba saja. Aku nggak masukan racun, kok," jawab Temari.

"Mana tega kamu meracuniku," kata Shikamaru, yang dapat digolongkan dalam kelompok narsis. Dia membuka kotak hitamnya dan melihat bakpia malas milik Temari. "Wajahnya jelek sekali," komentarnya.

"Itu kau."

"Emph! Aku sejelek ini?" tanya Shikamaru, yang dibalas dengan lengkungan bulan sabit dari kedua iris hijau Temari yang menutup sempurna. Mata Shikamaru sedikit melebar saat dia merasakan rasa yang akrab di lidahnya. Nanas keju. Temari memasukkan nanas keju ke dalam bakpia?

"Enak, Tema," ucap Shikamaru pelan.

"Benarkah? Hah.. _yokatta_," Temari tersenyum lega. Shikamaru mengambil satu bakpia dan memberikannya ke Temari.

"Tidak enak makan sendirian," kata Shikamaru, lalu melanjutkan ke bakpia keduanya. "Jadi, makanlah."

"Shika," kata Temari sembari mengunyah bakpianya. "Aku membuat ini sebenarnya.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan kamu. Kalau kamu tak ada, siapa yang jadi sasakan hidupku?"

Shikamaru sedikit membuang muka. "Meskipun kamu jelek, rambutmu aneh, sikapmu itu buruk luar biasa, sopan santunmu rendah, kau yang penuh dengan kekurangan. Tapi anehnya aku nyaman denganmu. Aku bodoh, ya?" gumam Temari.

"Haha," Shikamaru tertawa canggung.

"Aku takut kau bosan denganku."

"Ha?"

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini kau dekat sekali dengan Ino-_san_, jadi.. uhh.. ini memalukan, kau tahu?"

Shikamaru sudah ngakak, dan Temari menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku.. juga."

"Eh? Apa Shika?"

"Sai bilang kau akhir-akhir ini sering pulang bersama anak Konoha High School yang bernama Akasuna Sasori," jelas Shikamaru. "Dan kelihatannya bocah kurang ajar itu tak tahu kalau kau milikku."

"Bukan begitu," ralat Temari. "Sasori-_senpai_ sangat baik dan mau mengajariku mengerjakan soal fisika, jadi-"

"Tuh, kau memujinya di depanku," potong Shikamaru kesal.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Temari, dan langsung ditanggapi anggukan tegas dari pemuda pemalas ini. Temari tertawa. "Aku tidak akan selingkuh, kok. Aku hanya berharap.. kita bisa seperti ini terus sampai aku mati nanti."

Shikamaru tertegun. Mereka baru kelas sembilan dan Temari sudah berpikir sejauh itu?

"Kau berpikir apa, sih," kata Shikamaru. "Jangan pikirkan hal yang jauh dulu."

"Lalu? Aku harus memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang dekat? Seperti apa?" tanya Temari.

"Seperti ini."

Cup! Shikamaru mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Temari. Saking singkatnya sampai gadis yang berusia dua tahun di atasnya itu hampir tidak menyadarinya. Temari melirik Shikamaru yang mengunyah bakpianya cepat dengan wajah semerah tomat segar kesukaan Sasuke.

"Hei, Shika."

"Apa?" balas Shikamaru cuek.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Temari, tersenyum. Ya, mungkin kali ini, perasaan hatinya bisa tersalurkan lewat bakpia nanas malasnya itu.

Hari ini, Jum'at, tanggal 14 Februari 2014, hari Valentine sekaligus perayaan lima bulan hubungan Temari dengan Shikamaru. Dengan langit yang masih meneteskan rintiknya dan ditemani sekotak bakpia nanas, Sabaku no Temari mendapat kecupan singkat dan menggegam tangan Shikamaru Nara untuk pertama kalinya.

**OWARI**

*aegyo = bertingkah lucu/kawaii

A/N :

Konnichiwa! Hi desu!  
>Halo minna, ini adalah fic debutku di akun ini. Aku nggak tahu apa aja yang harus diomongin, jadi tolong review dari para senpai di fic ini.<br>Aku menerima segala jenis review, sampai flame. Asal bukan junkflame, dan flame itu berisi kritikan yang membangun untuk karya aku selanjutnya, aku terima dengan lapang dada.  
>Yah, itu saja dulu.<br>Sekali lagi, minna, tolong klik tombol kecil warna biru di bawah.  
>Arigatouuuu!<p> 


End file.
